finalrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Geartek the machine soldier
Description: Geartek is a mechanical warrior created by a long-dead civilization. His body is 100% mechanized, using an alchemic combination of superdense iron plating, masterfully metalworked weaponry, gears, and a core that runs on a power source unlike any known before. Despite this, he has not moved for centuries, sealed away for over 100 years inside a cavern meant to serve as a prison of sorts designed specifically to hold him. History: Geartek is the pinnacle of the science of a long-extinct civilization called to Rotek Empire. Built to be the empire's greatest defense, no expense was spared in Geartek's construction, designed specifically to be the ultimate machine soldier. With unwavering loyalty to the Rotek Empire as per his programming, Geartek was quickly hailed as the "Champion of the Rotek" for his unsurpassed strength, which won him many a glorious battle, both in the coloseums of the Rotek Empire and in the flames of war. Despite the glory he had achieved and the honor he brought to the Rotek Empire, the empire's citizens soon began to fear what might happen if Rotek's champion machine soldier were to turn on them. At the personal request of the emporer, and for the sake of the Rotek Empire's populace, Geartek agreed to be sealed away in the caverns where his energy source was first discovered, locked off in a chamber designed specifically to hold him, bound to chains connected to magic rune inscriped binds that supress the energy source of his core and neutralize it, until his power may one day be needed by the future generations. Soon after, though, without their champion to save them, the Rotek Empire was eventually overwelmed and decimated, leaving Geartek behind, still sealed away in the chamber of his slumber, awaiting the day when he would be reawakened. It has been at least 100 years since he was sealed away, unknowing of how much time has passed, the fate of the empire he defended so loyally, of when he would be released from his binds, nor of whom it might be that will reactivate him. Weapons/Abilities: Machine Body: As a completely mechanized warrior, Geartek, even after 100 years or more of inactivity, displays astounding speed, durability, and strength. In additon, his mechanical body means that he never eats, never sleeps, and can never be poisoned. Certain acidic compounds help eat away dirt, rust, and grime that can clog his gears and jam his joints, though acids of high strength (such as that found in a large acid pit that was used to lay other machine soldiers to rest when they fall in battle) can and will eat through his metal body with ease. Modular Frame: A unique frame construction allows Geartek to swap out what arm components he uses. This allows him to adapt to a number of situations. Gear Shield: One of the arm components Geartek uses. Attached to the arm is a large, thick, circular shield made of the same superdense iron as his outer plating. The outer perimeter of the shield is studded by protrustions that make the shield resemble a gear. It also has a large spike in the center of the shield's blocking surface. These protrusions also make the shield a lethal weapon to use in shield bashing. It is the most common arm unit Geartek equips, considering it his standard unit, and is typically mounted on the left arm no matter what his current status is. He had this unit equipped to his left arm when he was sealed away. Lance: One of the arm components Geartek can use. It is an oversized lance forged from superdense iron. It's most effective when charging at an opponent and was Geartek's most common weapon arm during his tour of duty over 100 years ago. Magnum: One of Geartek's usable arm components. Despite the name, the weapon is little more than a rifled cannon with a revolving, cylindrical chamber that contained its "ammo". It is Geartek's most rarely used arm component, deeming the weapon too cumbersome for anything outside of sparing matches in the coloseum as it had to be manually reloaded by on-field mechanics once all 6 shots were expended, a process that can take a half-hour at minimum. Claw: One of Geartek's usable arm components. Like the name suggests, this arm unit is a shield-like claw. While incapable of more complex manipulation tasks, it is strong, sturdy, and easily capable of wielding most weapons. After the Gear Shield, it is his most commonly used arm component. It's typically used on the right arm whenever, due to the sturdyness and reliability he's found in it. He had this unit equipped on his right arm when he was sealed away. Utility Hand: One of Geartek's usable arm components. Similarly to the Claw, it is often used when "off-duty". It is a full-on manipulator hand with 5 delicate fingers, it is often used for tasks which require a precise hand. It is also by far his most frail arm component, due to the nature of its intended uses. Pincer: One of Geartek's usable arm components. Similar to the Claw, only not shield-like, more like a normal arm, and has three "manipulator fingers" that, when closed, form what can be compared to a spear. While frail compared to the Claw arm component, it is farmore durable than the Utility Hand. Large Hand: One of Geartek's usalbe arm components. While it is of a similar construct as the Utility Hand, the Large Hand is far stronger with digit fingers unsuited for delicate manipulation, used primarily for holding oversized hand weaponry and dealing vicious punch attacks. Drill: One of Geartek's usable arm components. Quite literally, it is a gear-driven rotary drill made with a diamond tip. While usable as a piercing weapon, it found more frequent use helping the miners of the ancient Rotek Empire excavate ores to be refined by smelters and shaped by metalworkers. Core: Geartek's "heart". His core runs on a mysterious energy source known only by the civilization that created him. Due to the supposedly extremely unstable nature of this power source, however, a special seal was built into the core that regulates the energy and keeps it in check. Should the seal be disengaged, the resulting power surge is suggested to trigger a self-destruct of unparalleled destructive force, though the blast radius was unknown even at the time of Geartek's construction. Whether or not the energy produced by removing the seal on Geartek's "fuel source" can be harnessed in any way, shape, or form is unknown, and use of the energy source itself was limited only to powering Geartek. Storylines: none as of yet Additional Info: *His look is based on the Ancient Gear Knight from Yu-Gi-Oh *His voice is a rustic, mechanical monotone *Not even he knows what exactly is powering his core, only that he was sealed away in the cavern where it was first discovered, and that the energy source is so unstable and unpredictable his core has a special seal that suppresses and regulates the energy produced, serving the function of a resistor that, if removed, will have dire consequences.